


Coolant Containment

by GrendelGrowls



Series: Male Warframe Belly Stuffing [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Belly Rubs, Bloating, Feeding, Force Feeding, Force-Feeding, Gen, Overeating, Stuffing, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: An unlucky Nezha is pinned down a Coolant Raknoid on the Orb Vallis, but quickly realises that it's not out to kill him - just fill him.
Series: Male Warframe Belly Stuffing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081415
Kudos: 43





	Coolant Containment

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is self-indulgent. This was written the day after I had the idea, so it could have been longer, but I feel like it's nicely-sized and I can always revisit or expand on it later.
> 
> I know this technically might not fall under conventional stuffing since it isn't normal food, but I don't consider it inflation (not my thing) so consider it non-food stuffing at most if you have to.

The loud crash to the left of Nezha's head forced him to open his eyes on pure instinct. The fact that he had heard it meant that he was still alive - and at this range, it wouldn't have been hard for the Coolant Raknoid to crush his chest or head with a single stomp. After all, he was only durable when he was still moving.

A gentle breeze pushed through this particular valley of the Orb Vallis, inching the snow forwards and sending a chill down his back. With a slightly nervous cough, he reached down for his sidearm, only to find that it had been knocked away and presumably buried during the preceding firefight.

"Hah... alright then..."

With no energy left and no weapons on hand to defend himself, Nezha prepared his body for a roll to his feet, hoping that it would buy him the opening he needed to launch his Archwing and leave before he could be shot down. His shields were struggling to recharge, being bumped back down to zero by the cold weather, but if he could just get a decent footing on the snow-covered ground.

With an almost catlike precision, the Raknoid's left leg clamped down over his arm, trapping him in place.

 _I'm going to die_ , he thought, his other hand still desperately grasping for a Lex handgun that wasn't there. Even twenty-five energy would be enough to Blazing Chakram out of the situation, but it didn't seem like that would be possible. The Raknoid lowered its body, as if moving to crush him, only to pause with a mechanical burble a mere foot from his face. He could see the underside, designed with no obvious weak points or wants to disable it without tools.

From the front half, a small pipe about the width of a normal human’s arm plot off from its alcove, flexing as if it was made of rubber. Nezha couldn’t really tell what it was meant to be, but something to do with coolant seemed reasonable.

 _It’s going to spray me with coolant and freeze me._ Truth be told, he had only touched the coolant in the Orb Vallis’ “lakes”, but that could easily freeze an unprepared explorer. This stuff seemed thicker and warmer judging by the colour, but he really didn’t want to find that out the hard way.

”Hoh, okay, wait, we can talk about this. Understand?” He had no idea if the Raknoid was even capable of hearing speech, but it was worth a try. “I’ll go willingly, I can even turn over my w-mmmhmp!”

Before Nezha was able to finish the sentence, the small pipe had managed to snake down to his face and enter his mouth. His free hand moved to grab it and tear it away, but the Raknoid’s foot quickly moved to press his limb back into the ground, leaving him with no room to move his upper body.

Squirming against the makeshift bonds and trying to spit out the strange tube, Nezha wriggled back and forth, but there was no give underneath the Raknoid's tough feet. He hadn't even been aware that they could move with such dexterity. There was no time to think about it, because the tube was already starting to whine, as if spinning up to fire.

"Mmmmmmph! Mhp!" Kicking his legs out in defiance, Nezha made one last effort to save himself - one that was undoubtedly going to fail. "Wwwhm!"

The Raknoid chattered above him, and a sudden weight pressed against Nezha's tongue. He fought back an urge to yell - not that he would have been able to anyway - as he realised that it was coolant being pumped into his mouth, with the tube acting as a delivery system. If he had been given more time, he might have been able to think about it clearly, but panic was setting in and his restrained body was starting to hurt.

A cold, sickeningly-thick glob of coolant pooled in his mouth, forcing a shiver out of his spine. It felt like ice cream, but... dense, like it had somehow been given twice the creaminess in half the space. Although his throat tried its best to refuse the foreign mixture, he was only able to hold out for so long, and it the chilly blob slowly pushed through. That cold touch persisted all the way through his chest and down to his stomach, a sensation that was best described as 'very strange'.

 _Void, that's horrible._ The urge to cough it back up somehow was rising, but he didn't think that would even be possible. _It's like cold heavy cream_.

Mumbling into the pipe and desperately trying to free his arms, he let out another gasp of surprise as a second blob followed suit, easily slipping down his throat before he had any chance to stop it. His taste buds caught hold of some as it passed, and he noticed that it was surprisingly sweet - a meaningless pleasure, given the circumstance, but at least it wasn't something horrible like oil or fuel.

_Wait, what am I saying, this is still awful!_

The second batch of coolant joined the first, the two presumably combining in his stomach. The act of eating wasn't one he practiced very often, being a Warframe and all, but this was something completely different. The mixture offered none of the contentedness of a good meal, just the uncomfortable feeling of having consumed something.

The Raknoid chirped again, the pipe dispensing a third glob, this time, Nezha tried his best to reject it with his entire throat, only to fail one more as the sweet mixture passed his lips and slipped down his gullet. An uneasy moan worked its way out of his mouth, and he pulled at his arms once again in a futile attempt to break away.

"Mmmmhp! M-hmp?"

Something felt wrong.

As the third set of coolant reached his slim midsection, he felt a slight fullness. Given that he was relatively thin and didn't eat very often, it had only happened once or twice at Tennobaum during the bigger celebrations. Glancing down at this stomach, Nezha let out a huff as he noticed that it was still perfectly fine - the tingling was probably just from the coolant.

The fourth glob, though, was the breaking point.

As it forced its way into his mouth and down his throat, he felt a tension in his gut and kept his eyes locked onto the area out of both confusion and concern. The coolant effortlessly moved down his body, pushed into this stomach, and-

Nezha gasped as his tight, trim tummy bulged, the semi-organic skin stretching to accommodate the extra load. It wasn't a particularly big change, but it was noticeable. While it didn't hurt, the feeling of being so glutted wasn't exactly appealing either. The thin Warframe began to breathe a little faster, staring intently at the small distention above his waist.

The tube groaned again and yet more coolant came down. He was so focused on his own body that he didn't even notice it until it was already behind his teeth, flowing down to join the rest.

"N-nhhhm!"

It settled at the entrance to his gut, as if his body was refusing it access, and for a second he was able to breathe a sigh of relief - uncomfortable relief, but relief nonetheless. It was cut short by more coolant just like before, which slithered up behind the first load before he could stop it and squeezed the whole mass through. His new potbelly groaned in response as it was forced to push out even further, the surface growing taut and strained.

Nezha felt so full. His stomach wasn’t very large, perhaps only an extra inch in size at most, but the pipe was already preparing another glob of the sweet, wet mass.

 _No, no, I’m full! You can’t keep giving me more! I’ve already surrendered, please!_ He knew his thoughts would never be heard by the Raknoid, but any attempt to speak just created fruitless grumbles and muffled moans. _I’m not built for this!_

Above his slightly stretched waistline, he felt an unsteady grumble from his body as it complained about the unwanted meal. The chill of the coolant itself wasn’t helping, but he could feel it starting to warm up from the heat of his own insides. He didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse.

Another helping of coolant, and it was the same story. Nezha’s mouth fought tooth and tongue to keep it out of him, but in less than ten seconds, it managed to win the struggle. The Raknoid almost seemed amused at this, letting out a shrill mechanical tone that emulated a strange kind of laughter.

_Oh Void, no, it understands what it’s doing._

Angrily grunting into the pipe, he felt himself slowly transition into a pained groan as the creamy mess forced its way into his growing middle, pushing it out another few centimetres. He swore that he could almost hear it stretch, creaking slightly as his body tried to handle the uncomfortable swelling. Without a hand free to help him comfort it, he was forced to feel every painful protest of his filling belly, powerless to do anything about it.

He had been holding on to the slim chance that perhaps - just perhaps - the coolant could have been converted into energy for him to break out. That didn't seem to be the case, though, and the way that it sapped his internal heat was probably doing the exact opposite.

The sickening sweetness of the coolant mixture wasn't helping, either. Another small burst of it forced down his throat, larger than the others, but the desirability of the thick liquid made it hard to resist. At this point, it was getting harder and harder to fight back, since his previous struggles had made no difference anyway.

_Please just let me go._

That blob of coolant joined the rest, rounding out his slightly-more-pronounced belly with another soft gurgle. Nezha groaned into the pipe again, his senses all slightly warped at just how unbelievable the situation was. To his surprise, the pipe was quickly withdrawn from his mouth, and he silently hoped that the Raknoid was done.

Coughing and gasping for a proper breath of air, it took him a moment to shake some sense back into his head. He was still pinned down, but the added weight inside him would make it difficult to stand up even if he wasn't. "Ughhh... my stomach..."

The throbbing of his over-stretched abdomen was dull and painful, drawing out some slightly shallower and faster breaths as he tried to adapt to the situation. He could still get away, if he tried - maybe the Raknoid would lose interest or release him, assuming that he was completely helpless. If he could just access the Archwing, then maybe there was a chance.

A low rumble escaped Nezha's engorged stomach and he sighed in pain, stuffed beyond his normal limits. The coolant was still chilling his insides, warming up far too lowly for it to be comfortable. A canister on the bottom of the Raknoid rotated and snapped into place, then the tube lowered again, like a snake coming in for the kill.

"N-no, no more!" He tried to crawl away, but his arms were still stuck fast, and had gone numb from the lack of movement. He had to settle for wiggling his head left and right instead, a pathetic attempt to protect himself. "Not again!"

His protests were cut off as the delivery system once against forced its way into his face, the tank at the rear starting to gently spin. It whirred and wound up like a generator, or maybe a power cell. To his horror, he could see some of it starting to flow into the tube - headed straight for his mouth.

No matter how many "Hmmm!" and "Mhhhps!" sounds he managed to blurt out, it only took a few seconds for the thick, sweet current of cold liquid to return to his mouth, oozing through his jaws and into the back of his throat at an agonizingly slow pace. With very little space to move, the Warframe took to fidgeting his feet in the snow, but it made little difference. The first swallow effortlessly slipped down just like all the others had, coating his throat with that same chilled sweetness.

The bulge across his middle wasted no time in expanding, but it felt different this time. The coolant in his stomach had already warmed up enough to act like a different chemical, and the combination of both led to some undesirable results. Instead of mixing together, the old and new doses collided, trying to flow over each other like oil and water.

A loud moan of pain escaped Nezha as he felt his bloated midsection churn, and the opening of his throat allowed another glob to carry on down, backing up the first forcing even more space to be taken up inside him. At this point, he could see the distension quite clearly - it wasn't extreme, but he was no longer as thin or flat-stomached as he used to be. The potbelly that he now possessed was far more pronounced, and the gentle movements of his waist brought out some light sloshes as the two liquids failed to mix over and over again.

His only response was to gasp for air, which naturally caused another flow to begin, then another, then another. With little else to really do, Nezha mentally screamed for it to stop and watched his round, firm gut gradually swell, offering little comfort.

 _So full, so full, I can't... no... no more..._

It felt like his gut was at breaking point, but every gulp of coolant proved him wrong, taking him to another tier of 'over-filled' that he didn't think was possible. Any attempt to suck in his stomach completely failed, and within a few more minutes, he had reached a point where his belly now jutted out considerably compared to the rest of his body. He was so swollen, so heavy, but the container was clearly far from being used up.

Another series of loud creaks and gurgles left the surface. Evidently, his insides had stopped trying to fight back, and that was even more worrying to him. He had no idea how much further he could stretch, but the point of no return had been passed long ago. The way that his full belly continued to distend at a disturbingly fast pace was second only to the fullness itself.

The Raknoid chirped yet again and sent down another flow. Nezha closed his eyes and hoped that it would be the last, begging for some kind of intervention. His stomach looked like half a basketball, and it felt even worse.

Then, something happened. For whatever reason, the coolant simply...stopped. An angry purr from the Corpus proxy made him glance at the pipe, which was bulged slightly in the middle. _That makes two of us_.

Another glob of coolant shifted, then another, and he realised what was happening. The first had gotten stuck, and now the Raknoid was queuing up more to push it out - meaning that they were all going down his throat at once. It was like watching a dam slowly start to crack, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

”Hmmmmp! Hm mmmh mmp!”

He kicked and he groaned and he squirmed, but it didn’t matter. The gently grinding noise inside the tube got louder and louder as more coolant became backed up, building pressure in the system. Unable to remove it from his mouth, he continued to try and at least pull away so that the pipe would leave his mount, but it was stuck fast.

Nezha's stomach gurgled, already packed tight.

_This is it. I’m done for._

A high-pitched squeal left the end of the pipe and a whole flow of coolant launched forth, pressing Nezha’s jaws open out of sheer force and rushing down his throat like an unstoppable jet of water. Horror set in as he watched his limits stretching yet again, every cubic inch of the coolant seeping into whatever space he had left and pressing his taut belly outwards. It was painful, but in an intoxicatingly cool and gentle way.

_No more! No more room! Please!_

The lack of available space made the process incredibly painful, causing a dull ache at the very edge of his distended abdomen that he couldn’t process properly. The fullness was catching up with him, and he got to watch his gut form into a perfect sphere with almost no room left for anything else. He whined, completely defeated and unable to focus on much but the state of his body.

As if the tightness wasn't enough, the groans and grumbles had also intensified tenfold. No longer where they little purrs of pain and over-satisfaction, but outright roars, usually because his stomach walls were trying to contain everything that had been piped into them.

The tube released once more, and the Raknoid hummed for a moment before stepping its left leg off his arm. The other was still pinned there, but Nezha used the chance to try and sit up, groaning at how the coolant sloshed inside him.

”Ugh...there’s no way... this can’t be real.”

A grumble from his horribly-abused gut confirmed otherwise. Gingerly pressing his palm onto the surface he delivered a few soft rubs, sighing at the tiny amount of pressure that they relieved.

_I can’t be this full. This isn’t real. Look at how smooth it is! I have no idea how I didn’t burst five minutes ago..._

It was a completely foreign sight to him - his stomach, while solid and tight, easily covered up the top of his thighs. The heavy weight made even the smallest movements harder, and he felt exhausted just looking at what had been done to his bloated middle. With another sigh of both shame and disbelief, he tried to poke one finger into the surface, meeting the same resistance that one would get from a bag filled with sand.

The coolant was hardly as cold as it had been originally - some of it had begun to warm up, and he was only now feeling the effects of it. Coolant without the 'cool' was something very different indeed, a very dense and warm liquid that seemed to be sapping heat from his insides and turning the inside of hit gut into a heater. Collapsing back onto the snow and gazing up at the Raknoid's underside, he moaned again, crammed too full to think clearly.

"O-oh, hey, big... thing. You're still there." He had honestly forgotten that he was even pinned underneath the machine at this point, and the sight of the pipe hanging in the air made a whimper of panic rise in his throat. It was swiftly followed by a bubble of coolant-tainted air, which he burped out into his fist with none of his trademark speed or grace.

Up above, the Raknoid hummed happily, and for a moment he worried that it was about to fill him once more: he couldn't fight off the tube in his current condition, not even with one arm freed. To his surprise, it stepped away, releasing his other arm and giving him full movement back - not that it meant much with such a heavy weight in his gut.

It took him almost a full minute to turn over and push himself to his feet, stomach heavy and brain fuzzy. The gentle sloshes and over-satisfied gurgles of his midsection sounded like a threat, but he eventually managed to get steady on two feet, awkwardly cradling the enlarged ball that now sat where his small waistline used to be.

Even looking straight down, Nezha could see the damage that it had caused. His feet were no longer easily visible, and the panels that formed up the outer surface of his armoured skin had been forced to stretch and flex to accommodate the changes. He had to place one hand on the underside just to turn around properly, feeling the mixing liquids shift and glug as he tried to move.

He wasn't getting back to Fortuna this way, and he was fairly certain that trying to use the Archwing or his K-Drive would just aggravate his already-furious stomach. He tried to walk a few steps forward, only to feel the added weight dragging him back down like a set of bricks.

_I guess I'm not going anywhere in this condition._

Still being watched by the curious Raknoid, Nezha tried his best to brave the snow and waddle back to Fortuna, having to quietly burp up some excess gas or give his bulging stomach a few pats after every few steps. It didn't seem interested in catching up to him, but he wasn't focused on that now - he just needed to get home, ideally soon.

Letting out sharp, shallow breaths, he trudged forward, moaning at the numbness in his gut. He was sore, he was cold, and he was shamefully swollen compared to his normal slim form. Even so, when the Raknoid let out those little mechanical chirps, he found himself slowing down and instinctively looking back. It was wandering off, presumably to find the Orb that it had been assigned to originally.

A small part of Nezha was sad to see it go, at least until he shook himself awake and focused on the present. He would get back first, then deal with his weird emotional and mental state later - when he wasn't stuffed to the gills with sweet coolant.

And so, with little else to do, the Warframe began his slow march to the front gate of Fortuna, his hands softly gripping the bubbling gut he now possessed. It gurgled against his palms and began to work on dealing with the coolant itself, an experience that he wasn't looking forward to.

The sweet, sugary taste of coolant hadn't left his lips. Even now, with this stomach full and his thoughts clouded, he felt a small nagging desire to seek out that very same Coolant Raknoid the next time he set foot on the Orb Vallis...


End file.
